The Descendent
by SuperKamiGuuru
Summary: 6th year fic. Harry is taken from Privet Drive mysteriously and comes back a changed man. Under Reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

**The Descendant**

**By Cynicblade**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, wondering what was going to happen next. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was still telling the entire Wizarding World that Voldemort had not returned, even though he had seen him at the Ministry himself. Harry mused quietly that he would need a better understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts, since Voldemort wanted him dead because of the prophecy. But, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Two flashes of fire lit up the room as Harry jumped back in surprise. Two magnificent phoenixes carrying a large wooden chest were floating above his bed. The larger one was jet black, save a white streak across its back. The smaller, obviously female by the way it carried itself, was pure white. The pair set the wood chest on the floor by the bed and landed on his bedposts. Harry looked at the phoenixes curiously as he moved towards the chest. He examined the chest carefully, noting a strange seal on the front. He pressed his index and middle fingers against the seal. The chest popped open and a bright light shone from it. A booming voice erupted from the light.

"**Who dares to disturb me**?" Harry steeled his self before he replied.

"I do. My name is Harry James Potter. Who are you?" The light chuckled.

"Another descendant, eh? I am Merlin Ambrosias. How old are you, boy," the voice questioned. Harry looked vaguely surprised at the question.

"I'm 15, sir." Merlin snorted.

"You're young, boy. Prepare yourself, kid, you're coming with me." With that, Harry James Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive disappeared.

Harry slowly awoke, squinting at the bright lights above him. 'Ow,' Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Descendant**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat up in his old bed in Number 4 Privet Drive. The Harry that had arrived at Privet Drive depressed and guilty of his godfather's death was gone. Gone as well was the thin, short figure that had been there previously. Now, Harry was tall, muscular, and confident. While it had only been a day in the normal world, in Avalon time, he had been gone for two years. Harry looked up at the two phoenixes over his head.

"Well, how about we go get some breakfast from the kitchen?" The white phoenix trilled at him. Harry looked down. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing, Rowena? I've worn this type of outfit for the past two years." The black phoenix trilled at him. "Oh, right. I guess my aunt and uncle wouldn't take kindly to my new version of abnormality. And yes, Godric, I am abnormal." Godric trilled again. "What normal person spends two years in Avalon, has two phoenixes, and wears chain mail and stiff leather to the breakfast table?" All this was said as the three moved towards the kitchen. As they continued mock-arguing, Harry began making his breakfast. He waved his hand at the teapot and it began pouring tea into a cup. Another wave had bacon and sausage sizzling in the frying pan and bread in the toaster. He leaned his head out the window.

"Hey, Mooney! Come in and have some breakfast! The door's unlocked." A startled Remus walked into the kitchen after a couple of seconds.

"How did you know it was me? I was under the Invisibility Cloak and everything," Remus said, confused. Harry set a plate of food in front of him and a cup of tea with a strong dash of firewhiskey. He sat down with his own plate and cup and laughed.

"Well, the Cloak, while hiding your physical form, does not hide your aura. Don't look so surprised, Mooney. I am by far not a normal wizard. So, are there plans to get me out of this hellhole and to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place? If not, then I'd hate to have to board at the Leaky Cauldron. Too many people." Remus shook his head and nodded.

"There are plans to get you to Grmmauld Place. Not the Burrow, though. It isn't safe enough at the present. Where have you been for the past day, Harry?" Harry snorted into his eggs.

"Somewhere safe. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You better get back on duty, Vernon's up. See you later. Give my best to the Weasleys." Remus nodded and disappeared out of the door. Harry leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea and taking an occasional swig from the bottle of firewhiskey.

Vernon Dursley entered his kitchen to find a powerfully built young man sitting in a chair, sipping tea and seemingly conversing with two large birds. He took a second look at the man and realized with a jolt that it was his formerly scrawny nephew.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?" Harry looked at his uncle coolly.

"Well, I was having a nice conversation with God and Row, but now my morning just got worse. Thanks. Now, if you will……" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked out the window. Vernon looked out as well, seeing a large owl winging towards the house. Vernon made to slam the window shut, but Harry waved his hand and petrified the man. The large, tawny owl settled on the windowsill and stuck out his foot regally. Harry raised an amused eyebrow at the owls actions, so similar to his owns'. The muscular man ripped open the envelope, which had the Gringotts seal on it. Inside was a letter from the director of the Wizarding bank.

The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to inform you that you come into your inheritance as of today. Please come to Gringotts with your guardian as soon as possible. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely_

_Ragnock,_

_Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Harry was flabbergasted. He hadn't realized that his was coming into an inheritance. He stuck his head back out of the window.

"Remus! You up for a trip to Gringotts?" Remus shouted an affirmative. Harry downed the rest of his tea, Summoned his cloak and sword from his bedroom, and went out the door. He met Remus on the walk and they both grabbed onto a phoenix and flashed to Gringotts.

Harry and Remus walked to the first available teller. Harry handed the teller his letter. The goblin looked over the letter carefully and summoned another goblin to him. Harry looked at the goblin and greeted him.

"Hello, Griphook." Griphook looked surprised that Harry had remembered him.

"You remembered my name," the goblin asked. Harry looked surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a wizard." Harry shook his head.

"That gives a man no cause to treat another creature as a lesser, especially creatures as clever and crafty as goblins. Now, I believe we were on our way to see the director. Lead the way, my friend." The goblin led Harry and Remus across the bank to an office that looked huge. Griphook waved them inside and seated them. Sitting behind a desk was the oldest goblin Harry had ever seen. The goblin looked up.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Ragnock, Director of Gringotts. I have personally handled your family's will for the past fifteen years. Is this your guardian?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, since Sirius Black was murdered. I believe that I am coming into my inheritance. I was under the impression that I already had it in my vault." Ragnock shook his head.

"No, Mr. Potter, that vault is your school funds and a little start-up money. Your real inheritance is coming now. Follow me." Ragnock got out of his chair and went to a side door. Harry conjured a staff for the elderly goblin and presented it to him. He took it and led Remus and Harry down to a large goblin cart. Ragnock hopped up into the cart, Harry and Remus following. As the cart sped along the narrow corridor, Ragnock shouted back to Harry.

"I always love going on these carts. They make my old bones feel young again. Thank you, by the way, for the staff. Fine piece of Transfiguration." Harry grinned.

"Not a problem. Not particularly hard after a few months in Avalon. Is that it?" Ragnock looked ahead and nodded. The cart jerked to a stop in front of a portrait of a Gryphon. The goblin and two wizards clambered out of the cart. Ragnock instructed Harry to place his hand in a groove in the stone next to the portrait. Harry did so and felt a pinch on his hand. The portrait swung forward and revealed an entrance to a large antechamber. A noise from behind them made Harry spin around, his sword half out of its scabbard. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was the Weasley family.

"Identify yourselves!" Arthur chuckled.

"Relax, Harry, it's only us. We came to see you." Harry's eyes narrowed. No one knew that he would be at Gringotts today. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard and moved in front of Remus.

"You are not the Weasleys. Surrender or die." The false Arthur laughed and pulled out his wand. Harry launched into an attack before the piece of wood was out of its pocket. He slashed through the person's arm and sliced across the back of the ankles and knocked back the other three with a concentrated burst of air from his hand. Remus looked amazed and Ragnock laughed with delight.

"Mr. Potter, if only there were still fighting tournaments, I could make a fortune off you! Wonderful!" Harry looked back at the goblin, confused as he magically bound the four imposters to the cart. He shook his head as he walked into the large chamber. A portrait to his left caught his attention. He turned and saw a portrait of someone that looked very much like him, except that the man in the painting was shorter, more slender, and had bright blue eyes. Harry approached the portrait.

"Are you related to me, by any chance?" The painting laughed and nodded.

"Yes I am, young sir. I believe that I am your grandfather. Now, it is my duty to tell you of your family. You see, the Potters were very knowledgeable. Now, this knowledge is going to be passed down to you. Prepare yourself for it, this is going to twinge." The elder Potter grinned as a column of white light engulfed his great-grandson. 'Seems like a nice boy. Then again, James was a good boy too, abet always in trouble at school. The boy isn't going to be happy with me after this.' He observed his grandson collapse on the ground. 'Nope, he definitely is not going to be happy when he wakes up. And my daughter-in-law thought James got his mischievous side from my wife.'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Descendant**

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up in a haze of pain. He glared at his grandfather as he struggled to his feet.

"'Twinge?' More like Cruciatus strength. That ruddy hurt. Now, what is this I'm hearing about me coming into the Gryffindor inheritance as well?" The portrait nodded.

"Since you are the last of the Potters and our family is the last of the Gryffindor line, you receive both sets of knowledge. Get ready for a bit more pain." The portrait grinned again as a column of red light engulfed his great-grandson.

Harry pulled his self to a sitting position against the wall. He had his eyes closed, trying to assimilate the knowledge that was now coursing through his mind. His bright green eyes snapped open after a few moments. He got to his feet and walked into the weapons chamber of the vault. Out of it, he grabbed the Potter family sword and scabbard, as well as the scabbard for the Sword of Gryffindor. He strapped on both scabbards and slid his wand into a small sheath on his belt. He looked up and grinned at Remus and Ragnock.

"Time to go. Come on, my friends, no time to waste, we must gather things and spend money. Come along now." Harry said all of this in a rush, plans going through his head at a thousand miles an hour. He stopped suddenly and beckoned for Godric. He whispered in the phoenix's ear. The phoenix nodded and disappeared in a ball of flame. He reappeared with Albus Dumbledore a moment later, both seemingly wrestling for a sword. Harry sighed and raised his hand towards the struggling pair. The slender sword flew directly into his hand. He felt a pinch as the sword identified him as its proper owner. The heavy sword now felt as light as a feather. Harry's emerald eyes snapped up to meet the sapphire ones of Dumbledore. Power filled Harry as he decided his next move. He bowed deeply to Dumbledore.

"I would love to stay and chat, Albus, but I really have more important things to do. Ragnock, may we head back to the surface? I am a creature of the air and flame, not of the earth as goblins have the honor of being." Ragnock grinned, delighted at the compliment.

"Of course, Lord Potter. I do believe that you are unique among your race. Not many would remember a goblin after five years, much less be as complementary as you." Their voices trailed off as the cart sped out of Albus Dumbledore's sight. He turned to Remus.

"What happened to that boy? He is much more mature than usual. And much more powerful." Remus nodded, somewhat amused at his best friend's son. He actually felt a little pity for any Death Eater that tried to hurt anyone Harry cared for. Then, he remembered what they had done to his last friend and all the others. He grinned ferally. This was going to be great.

Harry and Ragnock chatted as they walked back to the main office. When they got there, Ragnock went to a small drawer in his desk and produced two rings. As he handed them to Harry, he explained that they were the signet rings of the Potter, Black, and Gryffindor houses. As they were talking about various methods of getting Fudge out of office, Harry slid the rings over his right ring finger. The two seals connected and the rings melded together and created a new seal. The new seal was a phoenix flying over a griffin, both surrounded by a black dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. Ragnock examined the ring with awe.

"Lord Potter, this is truly amazing. New seals read the owner's heart. Your seal has the three most powerful and courageous creatures upon it. You truly have the power to defeat the Dark One." Harry smiled gently. Now was the time.

"Ragnock, how are your people going to stand in the coming war? Are you to stand with the Light or with Tom Riddle?" Ragnock looked momentarily confused at the use of Voldemort's real name. Then realization hit him.

"I do not know, my Lord. I know that my clan will back you until the end, but the rest, I do not know about." Harry's smile grew bigger at the support.

"Could you try to convince the rest of the clans that if they feel that they cannot join our fight, that they stay neutral instead? I am afraid that I cannot stay longer; I have much left to do this day and little time to do it in. Goodbye, and if you receive any information on Fudge, contact me." Harry left, his cloak billowing behind him. All of the Goblins in the hall stopped what they were doing and knelt until Harry exited the building. Harry sighed. This was going to take some getting used to. In the meantime, however, Harry had a lot of shopping to do.


End file.
